Oblivion Bk 1
by Benapalooza
Summary: Oblivion. The rune of Power, Hate, Hurt, Pain, and destruction. Percy escapes his prison of pain and torture but falls into the junction of oblivion. He is recreated as the epitome of Oblivion.
1. The Beginning of the Oblivion Plan

**A\N:Ok I am extremely sorry for not updating in SOOOOOO long so im going to do a complete rewrite, longer chapters, and better plot .**

**Ch.1 Beginning of the Oblivion Plan**

Pain. Pure pain raced down the 18 year-old's body temporarily blinding him as the celestial bronze dagger pierced his skin. A model of one that was given to a certain daughter of wisdom. A normal person would have screamed. But this was just a irepeat of the same schedule the boys relived for the past month since he arrived. Same thing everyday, 7 days a week. "My my great grandson. Im quite ashamed you managed to defeat me and my children, but look at you now weak, hopeless, hoping for your friends to come and save you. Your so hopeless i'll let you have this day free of torture." The boys dark sea green eyes which were now cold and calculating that were once full of mirth came up to meet the godess's earthy eyes.

Yes this is the moment i've been waiting for, the hero thought silently. As soon as Gaea left the room a drop of blood cascaded down his face. His skin absorbed the blood hungrily and instantly the boy felt stronger and healthier. He yanked on the chains that binded him to the ground causing them to break into two longs strips of chains with spikes on the end of both, attached to his wrists. He walked out of the room and saw Gaea sleeping in an office chair.

_I'll make this quick and extremely painful_ he thought evilly as he swung the first chain horizontally causing it too wrapp around Gaea's neck before she could react or wake he swung the other chain down vertically burrowing the spike into her brain killing the godess instantly.

Yes! Freedom! Gaea finally got what she deserved. For a moment I thought about what my friends would think about this. No who cares what they think! But his thoughts still wandered back to them. The only remaining couple from the giant war was Frank and Hazel. Jason had cut any ties he had with Piper much too her dismay. Leo and Calypso just didn't work out sadly. Percy thought they would be perfect for eachother. He and that vile girl, the one who broke his heart. Just di-NO! Don't think about her! Back to the present times. He yanked the spike off of his right chain and used it to write 7 ragged letters on Gaea's back.

_P_

_E_

_S_

_E_

_U_

_S._

Then the boy stood up and transported the body to olympus. _That'll scare 'em._ He stood up and proceeded to exit the room out into the depths of Tartarus.

**Olympus Third Person POV**

The winter solstice annual meeting of olympus was boring. Why? Well ever since the Giant war monsters had been inactive as if biding their time. Sadly some demigods were starting to crave some action and fighting. But back to the story. The roman and greek campers were mumbling aimlessly while the gods argued about the usual

_My daughter isn't getting enough cereal in that underworld of yours_

_Im more powerful!_

_No I am!_

_Men just a group of idiots._

_Hey! Who you calling an Idiot?!_

_You._

But this was all ended by a gold flash and a limp body falling to the ground making a loud _**Thump **_which echoed around the room. Everything was silent for a moment before Zeus Commanded Apollo to go forth. Apollo was quite happy before he got a good look at the body. Then the happiness was replaced with an unreadable emotion. "Well what is it?" Zeus asked annoyed "it's Gaea she is dead" Apollo replied fear evident in his voice all of the Olympian's faces were immediatly filled with nervousness.

"Whats so bad about that? I thought we wanted her dead" a young camper asked. "Well" Athena spoke "it's more about who she was gaurding than her" "the person who Athena speaks of must have wanted us to know he was coming then" Apollo said. "What do you mean?" Athena asked.

Apollo responded by lifting Gaea's corpse off the ground showing the others the seven ragged bloody letters scarred on her earthy back.

_P_  
_E_  
_R_  
_S_  
_E_  
_U_  
_S_


	2. The Junction Of Oblivion

_Percy's POV Tartarus_

I walked along the river bank of the River Phlegethon admiring the beauty of the river of fire and healing, remembering the time I had to drink it with___her _how we had to escape this pitiful wasteland I inhabit now, but that was before I – NO! Don't think about that! I scolded mentally.

I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to my past life, my past attempts at stopping it from doing so now gone.

I was so hopeless back then, trying to fill out all of the gods expectations. I could almost chuckle at how stupid I was. For the first week of torture in Tartarus I had wanted to destroy the gods, dethrone them, bathe in their ichor, tear down Olympus, show them that their not as mighty as they think. Their just prideful idiots. But I realized later that the idea was hopeless, they would just manipulate their kids to save them in the end. So that idea is out of the question, so eventually I decided to just escape and live in the mortal world.

Why? Because anywhere is better than here.

I was torn from my thoughts by a strange pond that I almost fell into, but I steadied myself at the last moment thankfully.

The pond was amazing, it was an amazing mix of the Phlegethon water and a pearly white liquid that I recognized as the Lethe. I was drawn to it, it was beautiful a contrast of fiery red and pearly white. It could destroy my memories by one touch, all of my pain and suffering, but most importantly memories of my past memories of them. It could all be gone by one simple touch. I was drawn to it. My hand reached out and moved slowly towards the pond, toward closure, towards freedom. But it all stopped suddenly as I pulled my hand away from the substance. All thoughts of longing gone. Then something I couldn't explain happened.

_He walked towards the beach so he could clear his head after such a tiring quest. Then he spotted him. Him also known as Neal. And a girl he knew. A girl he knew all to well. A girl he loved. He couldn't watch. Why? Because he already knew what was gonna happen. No! This isn't happening! He thought as he looked back. No! It couldn't be!** You can't hide from the facts young one **a voice taunted. The voice made him shiver, cold, terrified shivers arced across his back._

He was jolted back to reality. He realized what was happening. Since he rejected the Lethe instead of making him forget his memories...

It was making him relive those memories-

_The voice filled him with rage for some unknown reason. Rage began to cloud his senses. He was angry at the voice. He was angry at Neal. He... was angry at Annabeth. In his rage the Earth began to shake. Waves pounded the shores. The earth shook more and more. He heard the sound of several things collapsing. He turned his head to see multiple cabins fall in on themselves. He stabbed riptide into the earth after uncapping it. Cracks began to spread from the location of where riptide had entered the ground. On thick crack began to form a circle around him._

He was once again brought out of his memories back to the harsh reality of Tartarus. After a minute with no flashbacks he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. After his heart slowed he looked up the side of Tartarus. The precipice had many ledges making it easy to climb up. _Huh, that just might work _he thought. Slowly and sluggishly he got to his feet which ached in pain. He made his way toward the edge of Tartarus. When he arrived he reached out at the red and black rock that made up Tartarus he let it sit on the ledge before yanking it back and yelping in burned his hand.

But he didn't care he repeated reaching out but didn't pull back. He kept climbing the pain was getting worse as he got higher but he ignored it. He was 50 feet up when he was pulled into another memory his attempts of clinging to the edge became futile as he became limp and plunged from the ledge towards the pond below.

_The land within the circle of cracks began to rise into a pillar with Percy on it. He was so powerful. He felt like he could topple Olympus. His burst of power was ended by a searing pain slamming into his back._

He felt a searing pain surrounding him and felt the pain lessen then he realized. It was making parts of his body dissolve. He tried to scream but water entered his mouth. Why wasn't he staying dry? As the his body dissolved with the last thoughts of _crap._

Suddenly Percy awoke surrounded by as bue sky as he began to plummet toward earth.


	3. Arrival

**An: Camp Athens is a camp for Romans and Greeks built after the giant war**

_Tartarus Third person_

Imagine a room, with walls of water, but no water gets in. A bubble more so, but this room is under a river. A very powerful river its fiery red water rushing past the clear walls of this room.

The river of fire and healing, The river Phlegethon.

In this room lie two women, of immense beauty. One whose silvery white hair cascades down her back. Her eyes matching her hair. Lady Lethe. Next to her is a lady with red hair going to her shoulders. Her eyes spheres of flame. Lady Phlegethon.

They speak in hushed voices. "So you sent him to camp Athens?" Lethe asks in a silky mind numbing voice. "Yes, as the very first wearer of oblivion" Phlegethon replies "Olympus will need him to fight Ourae with his new found powers." "And what powers would those be?" Lethe questions. "Fire, Water, Healing and earthquakes." "Yes they will most definitely need him then." '

_Camp Athens Pipers POV_

To put Pipers life in a nutshell right now it sucked. She and Jason had broken up, Annabeth was too obsessed with that new son of Poseidon Joseph, and Leo was too busy doing random stuff.

Piper was alone. She was currently sitting on the pillar of Perseus Jackson. It had been created in Percy's rage when he found Annabeth cheating on him.

She couldn't help but laugh when she recalled the scare he'd given the campers.

Her eyes flitted across the landscape of the beach and came to rest on the large group of people dancing partying and generally having a good time. In the center was him. _Joseph. _The reason Percy left.

When she saw Joseph she couldn't help but compare him to Percy. Joseph was snooty, spoiled, and arrogant. While Percy was Nice, Humble, and Powerful.

She sighed and looked up towards the vast blue expanse called the sky. For minutes it remaining clear until a black speck appeared, barely noticeable. So Piper payed it no mind, until it grew larger and took the form of a limp body wearing a fiery red shirt plummeting towards the earth.

Piper immediately took action jumping off the pillar and plunged 20 feet to the ground successfully spraining her ankle. Temporarily losing the ability to walk.

"Guys look! in the sky!" The people partying stopped all the festivities and turned their attention to the limp body approaching the earth. But it was too late the body slammed into the white sand creating a crater.

_Camp Athens Third person_

But almost immediately the figure was up on his feet. I heard several shocked whispers from the campers 'How did he survive!?' 'impossible'.

The gold stitching on his shirt spelled out _Eden._

"Where am I?" The boy asks. Annabeth steps out of the crowd "Camp Athens, now more importantly who are you?"

"I don't know" The boy looks down at his hands.

Joseph steps out of the crowd and holds riptide to the boys throat "tell us now" he growls. The boy looks up finally giving everyone a view of his eyes. Several people gasp.

His eyes are like the a river, rushing through every color, from a fiery red to a silky white to a watery blue. He regards the sword with a cold gaze. Then his eyes burst Into flames making everyone including Joseph, take a step back.

The boy begins to shake in anger as he holds up his hands. The bonfire sputters out a flame which surrounds his left hand and water spurts out of the ocean and surrounds his right. The two orbs of opposite elements take the form of swords.

He swings the blade and its sends riptide into the sea. Joseph, too shocked to move doesn't summon it and The boy swings the blade of fire to preform the finishing move. But his swing is stopped by an immense pain on his head and he falls to the ground unconscious


End file.
